PROJECT SUMMARY Mr. Lance Murphy is an applicant for a diversity supplement under PA-18-586 for Dr. Clark Hung's NIH grant AR068133-A1 for an individual that falls under the designation of Baccalaureate and Master's Degree Holders. The Project Period: 05/16/2016 ? 04/30/2021. Mr. Murphy, who graduated on May 16, 2018 with his B.S. in Biomedical Engineering from Columbia University, is African American, a US citizen, and will be taking a 2- year gap year before attending medical school. As Mr. Murphy is currently planning a 2 year gap, we will be requesting support for 2 years and provide a validation metric (e.g., demonstration that the applicant has been making progress toward applying for medical school) with the progress report for year 1. The aforementioned has been discussed with Ms. Justine Buschman, NIAMS program official. As permitted in the PA guidelines, Mr. Murphy will be paid a salary equivalent to our graduate research assistants (GRAs), $39,133 plus fringe (30.3%) and inflated by 3% for year 2. Additionally, we will be requesting $3000 annually to support supplies and travel for Mr. Murphy, as allotted in the PA.